Never Said Being A Spy Was Easy
by GreekGirl
Summary: Hermione is out of Hogwarts and a member of the Order. When she goes undercover on her most dangerous mission accompanied by a man she loaths, Hermione is faced by many obstacles that could all lead to her death. Hermione must become a Death Eater
1. Chapter 1

**So the last 2 weeks I've been sick in bed with the flu and I had these horrible migraines so I haven't been able to spend the time writing anything. During my bed rest, I wrote a new elaborate story in my head, which I now present, to you!**

**Before you start, I am aware that this chapter is VERY short, and they will not normally be like that. This is just very short because I wanted to get the introduction out of the way since I've never been good at starting stories.**

**Also this story say's it's Hermione and Snape but that's just because he was be the second main character in the story. I still haven't figured out who she'll end up with because this isn't a love story.**

**Thanks to FrostyKitten for betaing!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione took a sip of her latte and peered over the top of her newspaper, eyes narrowed, following the target. Shetrailed it all the way down the bright road before it disappeared down a dark alley. Quickly putting down her newspaper, she picked up her purse, leaving the little cafe. She only paused briefly to check her appearance in the window. Long blonde tendrils flowed around her shoulders and blue eyes stared back at her. The prime example of an American girl. She saw someone starring at her as she moved. A man with luscious black curls gave her a wink. Hermione smiled and continued on, marveling at the wonder that is the American boy. She started walking faster and stopped at the entrance of the alley. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one quickly as she started to wander down the alley slowly.

"What are you doing down here beautiful? This isn't a safe place to be."

Hermione whipped around fast and saw a handsome face of the man,Scabior. Hermione had a dazed look on her face and took a puff of her smoke.

Smiling at him, she replied in a charming American accent, "I saw you walking by and thought you were too good to be true. In this area you have to race to get the good looking men before the other girls do!" Hermione batted her eyelashes.

Scabior grinned and got closer to her. Hermione inhaled deeply as she let her cigarette burn to ashes.

"You don't think I'm that stupid, now do you love?" Scabior whispered in her ear quickly squeezing her tightly so she couldn't move. Panicked, Hermione flicked the ashes from the cigarette in Scabior's face.

Yelping, he released her arms and reached for his eyes. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and disarmed him as two young men ran up from behind her. They were both tall with light brown hair in messy dreadlocks. Both were carrying skateboards as they came running down.

"Blimey, Hermione! What gave you away! We weren't ready for that!" Fred shouted.

The wheels in Hermione's brain were moving fast as she tried to figure out what had given her away.

"They must have known we would be following them here, they know that we know that they're trying to infiltrate the American Ministry of Magic!"

"What did you say to him Hermione?" George asked her.

Hermione told them and they both laughed.

"Why would you say something like that? No wonder he figured you out so fast. You basically set yourself up!"

Hermione glared at the boys, she did her research! She spent days watching American reality television to know that American girls were a lot more straightforward than British girls. She thought that she did the imitation justice.

Hermione and the boys apparated Scabior back to England to a place for the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to meet them. After depositing Scabior in a magically protected room where he couldn't escape, Kingsley and Made-Eye rushed in holding a vial of Veritaserum kicking the others out. Fred, George and Hermione then apparated to Grimmauld Place, the effect of their Polyjuice potion was starting to wear off as they plopped on the couch. Mrs. Weasley rushed in soon after.

"Oh good you all are back. Harry and Ron are still out on their mission but we're not expecting them back till after supper so go and get washed up. Oh and Hermione, Minerva needs to have a word with you in the library as soon as possible."

Groaning, Hermione grudgingly got up from being very comfortable and went to the library where Professor McGonagall and none other than Severus Snape were both standing waiting for her.

"Miss Granger," Minerva started, "we need you to go on another undercover mission immediately."

"Why is HE here?" Hermione interjected, fuming.

It was well known that Hermione and Severus Snape got along worse than anyone else in the Order. Snape wasn't pleased to be working with her either.

"Minerva," Snape responded ignoring Hermione's remark, "I don't think Miss Granger is well suited for this task, her insolent behavior could blow this whole thing."

"ENOUGH!" Minerva shouted. "Professor Dumbledore gave me strict instructions that this would be Miss Granger's assignment that she was the best, perhaps ONLY person for this job. Now could we please forget this silly quibble and get prepared? We have a limited amount of time before you have to leave!"

Minerva shot the duo a glare as they both sighed and rolled their eyes before glancing back at Minerva for the assignment.

"Now Miss Granger, this will be one of the most dangerous assignments. Personally, I think it's a horrible idea because it's putting your life at risk, but Professor Dumbledore thinks your skills and mind will be most valuable."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that she could die but shrugged it off.

So what else was new?

"So what is it I have to do?" Hermione asked holding her breath.

Minerva glanced at Snape before her shaky voice replied, "We need you to become a Death Eater."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So I hope you enjoyed this tiny bit that I needed to get started and out of the way. I really would appreciate your review because that is the NUMBER 1 motivator for me to write more! I've already started chapter 2 and I'm excited to post it!**

**Just make sure you review!**

**PLEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please review after reading this! Hope you all like it! Also just want to remind everyone that this INSN'T a Hermione/Snape story! He's just the other main character. I'm thinking of changing that on the story settings to make it say just Hermione…**

**Thanks to FrostyKitten for being a much faster beta-er than I am lol!**

****

Hermione stared in horror as she took in Minerva's words.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Hermione shouted.

"Miss Granger before you say anything I want you to hear the plan." Minerva said hurriedly, hoping to prevent an unnecessary outburst.

Hermione jaw remained glued to the floor as Minerva explained. Hermione was going to take a Polyjuice potion to become a woman from America who wanted to join Voldemort's army. Snape was going to bring her to the Malfoy Manor to become inducted where she could learn information that Snape could not.

"Miss Granger, you don't have to do this if you're afraid." Minerva said gently, worrying about the poor girl, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would understand-"

"No," Hermione interrupted, "if Dumbledore thinks I'm the only person for the job then I'll be damned if I'm going to let him down. When do we leave?"

Snape had remained silent until now, "We leave in two hours."

Hermione let out a tired sigh but immediately started setting to work.

Two hours later Hermione was standing wearing a new set of dark blue robes that were too long and tight on her. Snape was standing near a simmering cauldron as he poured a good amount of Polyjuice potion into a glass as well as a flask. Hermione glanced at the black clump of hair Minerva had produced from her Squib niece who, thankfully, wasn't known by anyone in the wizarding world and lived in a little town in Russia. Hermione extracted two hairs from the clump as Snape walked over to her with the potion. She dropped the hairs in their respective containers when the potion instantly began to bubble. She quickly stowed away the flask from view and stared at the glass she was now expected to drink. It actually didn't look that bad for once. Hermione lifted the now bubbling pink liquid to her mouth and gulped quickly hoping for a bubblegum flavor but cringed when she realized it tasted like fish.

Suddenly, her face and body started to morph. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her legs lengthen and her bust grow. When the pain had subsided she opened her eyes and turned to the mirror. There was just something unreal and eerie about her new appearance. Her face, now somewhat luminous, had a pale tone to it. The eyes were a piercingly sharp shade of gray and her eyebrows were arched over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her dainty nose. Her lips had become plump and had the strangest curl to them. Wavy, black curls framed this enchanting face, each falling to her hips. Overall, she was truly an unearthly beauty.

After taking a moment to admire herself she glanced at Snape who appeared to be transfixed on her butt.

_Great, this pervert is going to blow my cover and get us killed._

Hermione rolled her eyes and went outside to where Harry and Ron and just arrived. The second she stepped out, every set of eyes were bulging in her direction. Harry and Ron's reactions were the best since they were the only ones who didn't know it was Hermione. Ron, with Harry in tow, immediately rushed forward to introduce himself, nearly knocking everyone in his way off their feet in the process.

"Hi there, my name is Ronald Weasley! Who, may I ask are-"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I'm the Chosen One!"

"Really Harry? That's not fair when you always use that!"

"ENOUGH WITH THIS NONSENSE!" Snape shouted, irritated by the insolent hormone crazed boys.

"Guys it's me, Hermione, this is a Polyjuice potion." Hermione said rolling here eyes.

Both boys stared at her hard.

"Wow Hermione I've never seen you look so good!" Ron blurted out.

Hermione, now fuming, stomped hard on Ron's foot. He really was an idiot.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for woman!"

Harry interjected immediately.

"Where are you going now? Didn't you just get back from the States? How did it go?"

"As much as I'd love to hear you exchange pleasantries, Miss Granger and I are in a rush. Someone else can explain to you what is going on." Snape said in a clearly irritated voice.

Hermione stared at her friends. She didn't want to leave on a bad note in case things didn't work out and she never came back. It was better the boys didn't know what her mission was anyway, because they'd never let her go along with it.

"Bye you guys," Hermione said as she gave them both a big hug, tearing up a little bit, "see you later."

Hermione pulled back and immediately headed towards the exit, not wanting anyone to see how terrified she really was.

Snape and Hermione walked outside of Grimmauld Place until they were in a zone to apparate safely. With one last look at the place she had called a home for many years, she grabbed Snape's hand, squeezed her eyes shut, and turned on the spot.

Moments later when the spinning stopped, Hermione opened her eyes and stood at the entrance of Malfoy Manor. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Are you ready for this?" Snape asked, "After this, there's no going back."

Hermione nodded and started to walk forward to the door. Snape grabbed the serpent shaped knocker and banged hard. A few seconds later, a tiny Peter Pettigrew opened the door and allowed them to enter. Peter looked Hermione up and down with lustful eyes as she walked by. A tall man with long white blonde hair entered the room.

"Ah Severus, this must be the extraordinary young woman you have told us so much about! You didn't tell us how beautiful she was!" Lucius expressed in a light-hearted way.

Snape glanced at Hermione who stepped forward.

"Why thank you," Hermione said in an American accent, "I have been looking forward to this for years now!"

Hermione held out her hand and Lucius bent down and kissed it.

"Let me see if the Dark Lord is ready for you, I believe everyone else has already arrived."

Lucius retreated to the room he'd preciously occupied and came back a minute later.

"He's ready for you."

Hermione nodded and Lucius and turned back to Snape.

_This is it._

Hermione and Snape walked into the dark room when she heard the hissing voice of her "Dark Lord" break the silence.

"Ahhh Severus, this is the American girl you have brought us! Please bring her closer."

Hermione glanced at the tall, thin body that was draped across the chair as she took a clumsy step forward, almost tripping. She wasn't sure if it was for fear of her life or the new body she wasn't accustomed to.

"Tell me about yourself?" Voldemort said and he sat up, eyeing her with his piercing red eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath and put a confident smirk on her face that would make even Draco Malfoy proud of her.

"My name is Stephanie Steele. I live in Washington DC, I work for the American Ministry of Magic and I am a pureblood."

"You work for the ministry over there! How convenient. Perhaps a little too convenient... I'd like to make sure you're telling me the truth, just a moment. Legilimens!" Voldemort screamed.

Hermione barely had any time to react but luckily she was already a master at Legilimency and Occlumency, Hermione was not worried about convincing Voldemort of her allegiance.

"I see. Your family bloodline is very extensive. What school did you attend in America?"

"The Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts, my Lord."

"I find it intriguing that you'd want to join me when you work for the Ministry. What changed your opinion?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"My family has been in America since before America was formed. My ancestors were Native Americans in charge of their own tribe full of other Purebloods and they got along well with the Muggles. Then the settlers came, trying to create a new world, killing many of the original Native American Muggles in the process. My ancestor's tribe was very angry and cursed many of the pilgrims, causing them to lose fingers or die. Ever since then, my family has been cursing the American civilization for ruining their peaceful home and causing war."

Hermione paused, letting everyone take in what she said.

"My great grandfather had Imperiused the Muggle president Dwight D. Eisenhower to order American troops to go to Vietnam back in the early 1950's. If not for him, America would not have been involved in that war and many would have lived. My family has greatly changed the American government for generations, including the assassination of the President Abraham Lincoln. Now it's my turn to do something great. I work with the Minister most of the time and can give you plenty of inside information. I want to help you take over the American government."

Hermione finished and looked into Voldemort's eyes. He grinned and a few around the room chuckled.

"Your story is quite incredible. I'd be a fool not to take you up on your offer."

Voldemort looked over at a woman with blond hair who Hermione recognized.

"Narcissa, please go prepare Miss Steele for the ceremony."

Narcissa nodded grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room. They went upstairs not saying anything till Narcissa pulled her into a tiny room and shut the door.

"How old are you my dear?" Narcissa asked eyeing Hermione up and down.

"22… Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just that, you are quite breathtaking. You are also a pureblood and the same age as my son Draco. You should meet him!"

Hermione smiled and laughed, temporarily forgetting how frightened she was. Mrs. Malfoy was trying to set her up with Draco! Like that was ever going to happen!

Narcissa brought out new clothes and laid them out. Hermione held up the tiny garments.

"Ummm, what is this for?" Hermione asked Narcissa, indicating the tiny black negligee she was holding. "Is this for when I meet your son?"

Narcissa laughed loudly. "Of course not! It's for the ceremony but I'm not allowed to reveal anything to you."

Hermione shrugged and slipped it on. It was very tiny, stopping mid-thigh on her legs. There was a robe that she placed on top of it that then covered the rest of her body.

When Hermione was done changing her and Narcissa went back downstairs but didn't go back to the previous room. Instead they headed for the dungeons.

No turning back. This was about to happen.

****

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review though! I get so many people signing up for alerts and favoriting the story but rarely do people take the time to review! **

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWW**

**Please.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been a year and a half since I last posted to this story. Thats what happens when you have 5 jobs. Sorry again, but I'm trying to get back into writing, I understand this is short, I just got stuck I guess. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as chills ran down her spine as they entered the dark, cold dungeons. The chatter she had heard before she entered immediately went silent as every head turned to her direction.

"Go on," Narcissa whispered, pushing Hermione forward, "I must go, only men are allowed to attend initiations."

Hermione heard the door behind her slam with a bang.

She was suddenly painfully aware of her bare feet on the cold ground. Never had she felt more exposed in her life. The deatheaters and Lord Voldemort had congregated and had formed a circle.

Severus, sensing her fear, appeared at her side and guided her to the center of the room before rejoining his spot next to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort cleared his throat and all the attention was guided back to him.

"Remove your robe."

Hermione's heart stopped but did as she was told. She heard some cat calls but ignored them.

"Lay down on your back."

Voldemort glided over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I have special plans for you, my dear. This experience will be different for you and I need to know that you will be a faithful servant. Do you promise to obey me and serve only to me?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and murmured, "Yes, my Lord."

"Good, now give me your arm"

Voldemort suddenly whipped out a short knife. The handle looked like it was made of tiny human bones. Hermione eyed it, putting on a brave front as Voldemort carved a three inch gash on her forearm. Blood started pouring down her arm as Voldemort lowered his head licked it up leaving her with a strange tingling feeling. Voldemort started muttering an incantation that she couldn't hear as he took the blade and carved it into his palm. As his blood began to trickle, he squeezed his hand around her arm, letting the magic in his blood mesh with hers.

The second they made contact, Hermione felt a rush of heat through her entire body, arousing her. It became so overwhelming that she couldn't hide her deep breathing as she started gasping for breath. The heat became so intense that she was in need of release immediately. The deatheaters were all sniggering, as if they knew exactly what sort of release she needed.

Using his other hand, Voldemort took out his wand and started dragging it up and down her legs, over her abdomen, her chest... it only seemed to make the fire in her more powerful that she couldn't help releasing a slight whimper. She managed to find Severus' eyes and he just nodded at her, indicating her to keep going.

Hermione lost herself in the moment and let out a moan.

"Yes. Let it out." Voldemort hissed in her ear.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, arching her back and let out everything she was holding in. Finally feeling the release, all the heat in her body rushed to her arm where Voldemort was still grasping her.

"Enomenos!" Voldemort exclaimed before he let go of her arm. The bloody gash was gone. In its place was an image of a skull forming a Dark Mark.

Hermione glanced at her arm and looked up at the Dark Lord.

What had she gotten herself in to?

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

******Also please forgive me for the lack of having a beta for this, I just started writing and didn't stop. If I didn't post immediately well, lets just say it may have never gotten on here...**

******I appreciate any reviews I can get on here, it really helps a lot :)**

******I promise I won't wait so long for another update!**


End file.
